


All Work and No Play

by Ellie226



Series: The Community [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, F/M, Spanking, school girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone in the community is a baby. Some people are a bit older. But even big girls get in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work and No Play

Nick's POV

When I arrived home, I expected dinner to be ready and the house to be clean. Instead, I found my wife sprawled across the couch, reading a book.

"What're you reading?" I asked, kissing the top of her head.

She looked up, guilty expression on her face, and she said, "You're home early."

"No, I'm not," I disagreed, checking my watch. "It's almost 6:00. Did you lose track of time again?"

It had been an issue lately. Mary worked from home, doing freelance translation. Although she could get enough work for far more than 40 hours a week, she typically kept it at about 20. 

She was also responsible for the majority of the cooking and cleaning, since she was home full-time. It was Thursday, and it was the third time I'd come home this week to no meal and the house looking no cleaner than it had the day before. That was on top of twice last week as well.

"It's a really good book," she told me nervously.

I gave her a stern look, asking, "Did you do anything today, other than read, Mary Catherine?"

Slowly, she shook her head, lower lip pulled between her teeth, and I sighed, ordering, "Stand up, Mary Catherine."

She did as she was told, clearly forcing herself to not fidget as I considered the picture in front of me.

She'd taken a shower this morning, which was good. Her hair was braided away from her face, and she was dressed, although not neatly.

"Knee socks aren't right," I commented, circling her. "Where's your tie, young lady?"

"I meant to put it on," she told me, adding in a belated, "sir."

"Meant to doesn't mean did, does it?" I asked sternly.

"No, sir."

"Your uniform is not the way it is supposed to be," I lectured. "Your chores aren't done. Dinner isn't cooked. Did you do any work today?"

"I don't have anything due this week," she tried, weakly.

"Don't you have something due Monday?" I pointed out. "Were you planning on spending Sunday night doing it?"

She didn't answer, and I asked her, "What should we do about this, Mary Catherine? We've talked about procrastination before, haven't we?"

"Yes, sir," she agreed.

"Time out," I ordered. "I need to think of an appropriate punishment."

She didn't argue with me, rushing off to the study so she could stand in her corner. I slowly followed, considering my options.

Mary has always had a problem with procrastinating. She's very bright, and school was easy, so she tended to wait until the last minute to start her work. It was a bad habit, and it was one that we had handled many times before.

Settling into my chair, I thought for a few minutes, keeping an eye on my watch so I didn't leave her there too long.

Mary's POV

I'd fixed my knee socks as soon as I got to the study, before Nick had joined me. There wasn't much I could do about the tie situation, since he'd noticed that I wasn't wearing it, but I made sure to straighten my skirt and button my shirt all the way to the top. 

He was unhappy, and I didn't want to give him any extra problems. I knew he was right. I knew it wasn't fair for me to put off my work all week, having fun, and then be busy all weekend when he was home. That was on top of the household chores, which we'd also discussed.

My stomach did not feel good, twisting and churning, and I realized now that my skipping lunch had probably not been the best plan. I'd just been so involved in what I was reading...

"Mary Catherine," his low voice called me from the corner, and I slowly turned toward the desk, taking the dozen steps to stand in front of him.

"Please sit," he gestured to one of the straight back chairs.

That was odd. This wasn't normally a sitting time for me, and I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be more or less apprehensive with the new request.

I did it though, hoping that this meant he'd decided not to punish me. That seemed like an unrealistic hope, but I could always dream.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" he asked me.

"I'm sorry," I started slowly, careful in my word choice. "It's unfair of me to put off doing work. I know that steals our time together, and it's...irresponsible of me to do that to you."

"And?" 

"And we agreed upon a list of chores," I continued, still careful. "I apologize, and I promise to take my responsibilities more seriously in the future."

"I think we both know that will be happening," he replied, ominiously. 

"Yes, sir," I agreed, head bowed. "I'm very sorry."

He sighed, somehow managing to sound very disappointed within a breath, and then he began outlining what was going to happen. It sounded like it was going to be a not insubstantial punishment.

"I'm going to paddle you tonight," he told me. "You know better than to not do your chores. I understand that you found your book interesting, and I'm glad that you were spending time reading rather than using the Internet or watching TV. Nonetheless, you know you have responsibilities, and I don't appreciate you ignoring them."

Nick's POV

"That takes care of the chore issue," I continued. "As far as preventing this from happening in the future, I have some ideas."

Mary stiffened, and I hid a smile. She knew that my ideas were rarely good for her, and she had an appropriate amount of apprehension about them.

"You and I will be discussing your responsibilities tonight, after the paddling," I informed her. "We're going to make a list of everything, the household chores and the translations, and we're going to create a calendar so we both know what's to be done every day. And so you understand how seriously I take this, I plan to spank you every morning before work, for the next week. That should help you focus."

"Yes sir."

"If I come home, and the work isn't done, then it'll be a bedtime spanking as well," I said. "And so we're clear, this calendar is not going to go away, Mary Catherine. At the end of the week, I will still expect you to be adding to it. The household chores are something that we'll discuss together, but the translations are your responsibility. If you don't complete your tasks for the day, then there will be consequences."

"Yes sir," she said, so quiet that it was more breath than words.

"Let's take care of this, and then we can move on," I said, standing up and going to grab the paddle. "Bend over, please, Mary Catherine. Skirt up and panties down."

I could tell by the look on her face that she wanted to ask to be allowed to keep her panties up, but I ignored her, giving her a moment to comply as I considered my options.

We kept most of the implements here, at least the things that I used purely for spanking. I had found that a wooden spoon worked well in a pinch, and Mary's hairbrush always had a wonderfully focusing effect on her, especially at bed.

In the study though, we had a cupboard, full of things that my wife hated. We'd accrued quite a collection of implements in our time together, including half a dozen paddles, and I considered my options.

On one hand, I should have nipped this in the bud last week, when we first had a problem, which made me inclined to pick something light. On the other, this wasn't a first offense, which typically meant something heavier. Deciding to split the difference, I chose the middle drawer, vacillating between our two medium sized paddles before I chose the mahogany. 

Holding it in my hand, I turned back to my wife, who had lain herself across my desk and was gripping the other side for dear life. Her panties were tangled around her ankles, and her skirt was slipping from mid-back.

"I should have given you safety pins," I commented, grabbing a few from a nearby container and walking to her. After pinning the skirt safely out of the way, I stepped back and prepared to start.

Mary's POV

I had scrunched my eyes shut as soon as I leaned over the desk. As nervous as I was, seeing the paddle wouldn't actually make me feel better. I hated the surprise, but knowing what he would use beforehand only made me more nervous.

Plus, I took kind of perverse pride in being able to tell from the first swat, what he was using. Daddy doesn't need to know that, but there's something to be said for being bratty enough that I could tell by feel and sound what he was using within the first stroke.

"Why're we here, Mary Catherine?" I heard his tired voice.

Keeping my eyes shut, I recited, "I haven't been completing my work or my chores, like we agreed."

"And why is that a problem?"

I could feel the paddle hovering right above my butt now. It wasn't touching, but I could feel it nonetheless, and that was very distracting.

Daddy tapped my butt a few times to get my attention, and it instantly registered. Medium, round, mahogany. I was pleasantly surprised. I'd assumed he'd opt for lexan. That lit a fire. 

I answered, without waiting for him to really smack, "It's irresponsible and disrespectful. When I don't take care of my responsibilities while you're at work, I'm forcing you to give up on time with me as well because I can't manage my own time."

"That's right," he agreed, finally letting fly.

I was right. It was the mahogany. I let out a small yelp at the initial smack, going up on my toes, but then I relaxed back over the desk, letting him fall into his rhythm.

"I expect better from you," he lectured, striking every other word. "You know that, Mary Catherine Mason. I know that you are a smart and considerate girl, and I know you know how to be responsible. I will not let your habit of procrastination ruin either our time together or your professional reputation."

By now, I was gripping the desk so tightly that my fingers actually hurt, but that was good. It gave me something to focus on other than how much I disliked the paddle.

"From now on," he continued, "you will have a schedule, which you will follow. If we have this problem again, Mary Catherine, then you will find yourself with even stricter rules to follow. If I have to paddle your naughty bottom every day before work and every night before bed, that's what we'll do. Do I need to do that?"

"No, sir," I told him quickly, letting out a little sob.

"We'll see," he replied. "How many times have we had to have a discussion about procrastination?"

I really didn't know the answer to that question, and I could tell that he actually expected one. Taking a deep breath, I tried to count with no luck.

Finally, I wailed, "I don't know, Daddy. Too many, and I'm really really sorry."

"Too many is definitely right," he agreed with me. "As for you being sorry, I think you're sorry that you're getting your bare backside paddled. Is that right? Or, are you sorry that you misbehaved?"

Clearly, this was not something that I was enjoying. I did feel guilty that I'd done this again though, and so it wasn't entirely a fair question.

Nick's POV

"Can't it be both?"

Her distraught voice sobbed that answer, and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing.

"I suppose it can," I agreed, once I regained control of myself. "I certainly hope you recognize why this behavior was acceptable."

She nodded, and I stopped, keeping my hand on the small of her back so she didn't move.

"I can't even tell you how many times we've done this," I lectured quietly. "And I'm not sure how many times it's going to take. We're going to finish up for tonight, but I want you to know that we can and will have this conversation again, if you're naughty again."

"Yes, Daddy," she blubbered.

Raising the paddle, I let it fly, smacking down with every word, "You. Do. Not. Ignore. Your. Responsibilities. Is. That. Clear?"

"Yes," she nodded, "sir."

Deciding that I'd more than made my point, I set the paddle down on the desk, where it would be directly in her sight line if she bothered to open her eyes. Then, I stood, silently rubbing her back until she was ready to stand up.

It too her a while, but she finally, stiffly, rose and turned to me, apologizing, "I really am sorry, Daddy. And not just because of this."

"I know, Mere," I agreed, pulling her into a tight hug and rubbing her back. "You always are. I would like you to work on remembering that before you misbehave."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Okay, that's my good girl," I praised, letting her go. I sat down and helped her tug her panties up over her hips before unpinning the back of her skirt. 

"Did you remember to stop for lunch?" I asked her.

She blushed brightly, shaking her head and confessing, "No, sir."

I nodded, standing up and saying, "I would like you to go and get your work stuff, Mary. I'm going to put something in the oven, and then we'll talk while it heats up."

My wife leaned in for one more hug, squeezing me tightly before slowly making her way to grab her things. I followed along behind her, intent on getting some food into her and then helping her come up with a plan.


End file.
